


goodnight moon

by octoaliencowboy



Series: Moments [8]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: (octoaliencowboy cinematic universe), M/M, So if you’re into that omegaverse crap kindly fuck off, Warning: extremely soft, before anyone clowns remember how often I remind you that dick is trans in the OCU, so this is not fetishistic mpreg bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoaliencowboy/pseuds/octoaliencowboy
Summary: An hour after Dick and Tiger’s daughter is born, everyone is asleep except Tiger.





	goodnight moon

**Author's Note:**

> None of it actually happens in fr fic itself but there is like mention of a trans man having a baby which I am aware might not be a comfortable thing for people for whatever reason so just making sure you’re aware

Tiger still isn’t certain he’s not actually dreaming. It feels like a dream. Or, it feels like it _should_ be a dream. But it all also feels so painfully real. Like nothing has been more real than this in his life.

 

Dick is still knocked out from the operation an hour ago, for which Tiger is glad, because he needs as much rest as he can get after this ordeal. He’s been tucked in to his old bed upstairs, moved up from the cave, surrounded by pillows and blankets. Hafsa is tucked up next to him on top of the covers, equally asleep.

 

It is very late, and outside the moon is shining strong and bright, and Tiger is the only one in the manor who is not asleep. He can’t. A mixture of relief, adrenaline and joy is still buzzing hot in his veins, pumping through his heart and his brain and keeping him awake. He couldn’t sleep if he wanted to.

 

So Tiger is standing next to the bed, slowly rocking from side to side, with their newborn daughter in his arms.

 

She’s _so_ small. She almost seems too small, even though the doctors said she was a perfectly healthy size and weight. But even so, Tiger could completely hold her in both his hands, and she is so small and her bones are so fragile and Tiger is terrified. The last time he held a newborn baby like this he was only twelve years old, and the feeling is very different now.

 

His hands are too rough and have too much blood on them to be worthy of holding such a precious new life as this. Yet he must. He has a responsibility as her father to cherish her and protect her and so cherish her and protect her he will.

 

They already decided on names a couple of months ago, so they don’t have to wait for Dick to wake up for Tiger to tell everyone her name.

 

“Layla…” Tiger whispers into the dark.

 

She didn’t scream or cry when she was born, and Tiger remembers vividly the wash of dread that overcame him when he saw the baby but heard no sound. Then he saw her face, eyes open wide and blinking in what would have to be curiosity at the world around her, and Tiger’s knees almost gave out from relief. She hasn't cried yet, remaining quiet and watchful until she fell asleep only twenty minutes ago.

 

Tiger is glad that no one is here to see him right now, because he knows that the love in his gaze right now must be palpable, and there are several people in this house who would tease him for the rest of eternity if they were to bear witness to it.

 

Words can’t describe the feeling Tiger has knowing the birth went without complications. Dick had insisted on a home birth, which was reasonable, as he wanted to avoid innumerable nurses and doctors misgendering him, but he also insisted on a cesarean section, which required an operating room and necessary equipment on hand— which they had… in the batcave. The biggest roadblock was then figuring out who could be trusted to perform the surgery in that environment.

 

(It ended up being Alfred and Damian).

 

Layla is almost completely bald except for some wisps of raven black hair on top of her head. Her skin is quite red and it is difficult to tell, just yet, if she will take after Tiger or if she will be darker, like Dick. The one person Tiger knows for sure he can truly see in her features, though, is his sister. He hasn’t decided how that makes him feel yet.

 

Soon, Dick will wake up and of course want to see the baby. Then Tiger will pass her to him and he will watch as Dick holds their youngest daughter for the first time. He will watch as his eyes shine and his heart melts like Tiger knows it will. Hafsa will wake too, and undoubtedly also want a turn to hold her baby sister. They will indulge her, and show her how to hold Layla properly so as to support her head, and they will remind her to be gentle. And Dick will smile, and Tiger will fall in love all over again.

 

But for now, Tiger’s family continues to rest, and Tiger wonders what he did in a past life to deserve all this. A husband that he loves and who loves him (for some reason Tiger still isn’t sure he understands), and now two wonderful daughters that mean more to him than anything else in the world. There used to be a time when all Tiger cared about, thought about, was surviving. He sees there is so much more to life than surviving, now.

  



End file.
